


Secrets

by jaekayelle



Series: The Affair [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: Summary: The necessity of keeping secrets can be nigh on impossible.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jack Sparrow/James Norrington, Will/Elizabeth  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Disclaimer: Disney and Bruckheimer own the franchise. No copyright infringements intended. No profits made from this work of fiction.  
> Originally posted: 08/13/04  
> Note: For anyone put off by the schmoopiness of Anticipation, rest assured that this one is not fluffy. There is a bit of action, a plot (!) and the boys interact with other canonical characters.

James ran his palms over and around the wood of the helm, worn smooth from years of handling. It had been ages since he last took physical control of the Dauntless, and by God he missed it. Having his ship respond to his touch, and feeling her obey his every whim was a thrill like no other. Well he could understand how Jack felt when he described his unique bond with the Black Pearl. He always understood it, but it had been far too many months since he last experienced it for himself. The landlocked duties of his rank did not allow him to go to sea as often as he liked. That was not what he had sought all those years ago when he ran away to join the Navy. How his father would laugh at him now. Toby Macintosh, the day watch helmsman stood a short distance away. Far enough so as not to intrude but close enough to jump in case James ran them up on some shoals or into another ship or any manner of danger. James was not offended, though he knew he should be. The sight of the Commodore actually sailing was unusual enough for the crew to be either wary or dumbfounded. He had gotten odd looks from a number of others in the past few hours.  
"Mister Macintosh," he beckoned in a tone that brooked no argument. When the helmsman appeared at his elbow James said, "It is a calm sea and we are miles from land of any sort. Do you imagine that I will run us aground?"

"No sir!" James could practically feel the other man snap to attention, imagining that he was being reprimanded for thinking dire thoughts about his commander.

"Then please refrain from twitching quite so loudly every time I adjust our course."

"Yes sir! Right away sir!"

"Find Captain Groves and ask him to come see me." When the helmsman fled at double time James allowed a tiny smile to lift the corners of his mouth. It was such fun scaring the crew.

He was so lost in simply being a part of his ship that he failed to notice Theo Groves when he arrived. From the way Theo cleared his throat he suspected his friend had been watching him for at least a few moments before announcing his presence.

"Theo."

"Enjoying yourself, James?" Groves asked in an amused tone.

Lifting one eyebrow in response as he turned to look at him, James replied, "I don't get to sail often enough and especially not this ship. Thought I'd take a turn at the wheel but Mister Macintosh seemed to feel I needed a watchful eye."

"I meant are you enjoying yourself scaring the life out of the crew?"

"Oh. That. He needed to be reminded who is charge here, though I cannot fault him for being protective of our lady." He caressed the wheel again.

Theo stepped closer and lowered his voice so that no one might overhear. "Perhaps you need flesh and blood under your hands." James leaned away just enough so that he could see his friend's face better. Theo continued, "It's been at least two months since you last sneaked off to wherever it is you go on your little jaunts."

In the same low tone James asked, "Are you implying that I need it?"

"While I am certain it could not hurt, no, you are showing no outward signs of... needing it. I mention it because you have been more... relaxed much of this past year. If it is a result of the two times—that I know of—when you took a holiday, then by all means you should go again and soon."

"Are you worried I might turn into the Devil Incarnate again?" James took care not to let his amusement show in his expression or his tone. It was also fun tormenting his officers. Theo straightened his shoulders and became more professional.

"Merely an observation, sir. I was trying to be helpful." His tone was slightly hurt and James immediately regretted his teasing. He reached out to grasp Theo by the shoulder.

"I am sorry, my friend. My sense of humour needs work."

"Or to be aired out more often." Theo's lips quivered and that alone told James that he had been had.

Feeling somewhat chagrined James said, "Very droll. Point taken." He squeezed Theo's shoulder and then dropped his hand to take the wheel once again. Port Royal was coming into view.

"So your trips were beneficial?"

It was now, as it had been since the beginning of his affair with Jack Sparrow, on the tip of James's tongue to tell Theo everything. He refrained because knowledge in this case was a dangerous thing. It could mean the end of his career if word got out that he was sleeping with another man, a man who was a pirate, but he worried more about Theo's career than his own. He would not put his friend in that kind of position. And so he merely replied, "Extremely."

Apparently that did not satisfy Theo who looked like he wanted to ask more questions but did not. They were both too well trained. He sighed and Theo briefly clasped his arm in silent understanding and support.

"Mister Macintosh!"

"Sir!" As expected, the crewman was hovering near enough to be summoned when needed. No doubt he was all too aware of the proximity of their destination.

"Take us home." James stepped away from the helm and Macintosh slid smoothly into place. His soul ached to take the Dauntless all the way in, but perhaps giving his crew a collective heart attack was not the wisest choice.

#

Once again James was trapped in his office writing reports to the Admiralty, signing requests for leaves, signing purchase orders and looking over bills of lading. The exhilaration of the previous few days patrolling out on the Dauntless was gone, lost in the stack of paper on his desk. He jammed the quill pen back in its holder and rubbed his hands over his eyes, leaning back in the chair with a grunt. His shoulders and lower back hurt from being hunched over these bloody reports. How he wished that Jack were here to rub his back, and help him relax in inimitable Jack Sparrow fashion. Even the sight of his lover would do much to brighten his day. They weren't scheduled to meet for another three weeks. He wondered if he would go mad before then. It seemed like nothing had changed since he and Jack had started their liaison. Oh, he now had the love of a good pirate to look forward to, but his life had not changed otherwise. He was still frustrated with his daily tasks as he had been since becoming Commodore. And all he had in his future career-wise was the possibility, however remote, of rising to the rank of Admiral, which was the ultimate goal and had its benefits but meant more deskbound work. Joy.  
He needed to get out of the office for a while.

He needed Jack.

James stood and walked to the window overlooking the harbour. Off in the distance he saw a set of sails that did not belong to one of his ships or any of the regular merchants. It had to be the Stargazer which was due from Portsmouth this week. He raised his spyglass to make certain. Yes, it was she, perhaps bearing mail from home. Going down to the docks to ask for word on the impending arrival was as good an excuse as any to get away from the tedium of his job and assuage his restlessness. Settling his hat on his head and buckling on his sword, he walked out of the office and out of the fort.

#

There seemed to be a commotion down on the docks. James heard raised voices in the midst of a cluster of marines who had their guns aimed at someone. A familiar voice overrode much of it and a sense of unease settled in the pit of his stomach. What was Will Turner up to now? He thought the young man to be a reliable citizen now that he and Elizabeth were married. Precious memories of Jack sneaking in to the ceremony and dragging James into a corner during the reception rose up in his mind. Truly a memorable occasion with Jack doing everything in his power to get James's mind off what might have been. Distraction really ought to be Jack's middle name. He had a lot of talent in that regard. Even now James felt the heat flare in his belly as he thought about what they had done mere yards from the other guests and in complete privacy. The thing was, James had long ago let go of any remaining hope for a marriage to Elizabeth, and the reason was Jack. There was no looking back for James now that he had Jack.  
A frown creased his forehead as he approached the knot of soldiers. He still could not clearly see Will. Then one of the marines saw him approach and a path hurriedly cleared directly to Turner... and Jack.

"What is going on here?" James strode up to the duo, noting that Will kept himself between Jack and the guards. The blacksmith glared defiantly at the marines as if daring them to come closer, so he could skewer a few of them with his sword. Then Jack looked over Will's shoulder and saw him. James first saw the gold-flash smile, and then he took notice of the bruises marring Jack's exotic features. His heart started to race and it was all he could do not to rush to Jack. Holding back with rigid restraint James turned to Murtogg and Mullroy, the pair of marines regularly assigned to the docks.

"Report!" he barked.

"We spotted Sparrow and Mister Turner approaching the fort, sir. We would have arrested Sparrow if not for..." Mullroy trailed off and gestured broadly at Will's sword, which was still pointed at them. James had his doubts about the pair arresting anyone, as they were about as effective as kittens when it came to confronting pirates.

Will interjected. "They wanted Jack to give himself up, James! I couldn't let them take him unless they take me as well." As always Will's loyalty was beyond reproach and for that James was grateful.

"He is the Guvner's son-in-law, sir. Wouldn't do to arrest him. We didn't think so anyway..." Murtogg supplied this information.

James waved his soldiers away. "I will handle this. Leave us. You two," he pointed at two more able looking soldiers, "accompany us to my office."

"But sir...!"

"I said leave us!" James snapped, the fraying knots of his temper slipping further apart. "I shall take responsibility for Sparrow's confinement."

"Wait! Wait!" Jack waved his hands rapidly at James. "I'm here for a reason. There's something going on out there that you need to know about... Commodore."

That got James's attention. "Do tell, Mister Sparrow."

Jack frowned at the use of the word Mister but for once failed to complain about it. Stepping gingerly and with exaggerated care around the Navy men Jack approached James.

"Could we speak in private, p'rhaps?" his dark eyes fixed on James beseechingly.

Playing his role, James nodded. "Make it quick."

Jack indicated that Will should stay where he was, the younger man looked slightly put out but obeyed. Then Jack led James a short distance away to where they could not be overheard.

"What's going on? Are you all right?" James asked looking carefully at the bruises.

"Aye. I'm fine, Jamie-love. I got away before they could do much damage."

"Who, Jack?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you. There's a new threat in your waters name of Merodear."

"The Marauder," James translated and added sarcastically, "Lovely name."

"Aye. And it suits him. He's a foul, nasty sort. Worse than Barbossa... well, worse than Hector was before the curse. Worse after, too, come to think of it."

"Jack, please get on with it. What happened?"

"It's why I missed our last... you know. The Merodear was reported to be attacking other pirates."

"That sort of thing does happen, Jack."

"Aye, but it was the way he did it that riled me. He ignores the code of the Brethren. There's no right of parlay with him. It's all kill, maim and torture and not always in that order. A few of us banded together against him but he devastated our defences. The Icarus went down off Snake Pit Island and it will be a long time before either the Dove's Cry or the Dark Lady are good for more than firewood. They both limped off. Even my Pearl took a few hits. She's got holes in her she didn't have before. Fortunately they're all above the waterline or she'd be at the bottom of the sea by now."

"How did you get hurt?" James failed to keep the worry out of his voice.

Mindful of the curious audience behind them, Jack gave him a reassuring look, his hand lifting and then dropping again, as if he wanted to touch but dared not. James wished he had dared.

"After slamming my Pearl the Merodear sailed away. It was as if he was taunting us. I hated to just let him go but knew we needed repairs and more guns. We headed for Tortuga. The bastard must have followed us. He attacked during the night while my crew was ashore. I've been behaving myself, Jamie. I don't go whoring any more and most shore leaves I stay with the ship. The bloody Spaniard must know that. People talk, y'know. He boarded in the wee hours and nabbed me out of my own bed!" He looked disgusted. James was infuriated that his lover had been treated so badly.

Jack continued. "Luckily I was merely dozing—so I could defend myself before they knocked me out, and still wearing my clothes, else I would have been dragged off naked. He took me to his ship and had me bashed around a bit. As soon as they left me alone in the brig I used my lovely new dagger to work the lock and get free. I borrowed a long boat and made for shore coming here instead of trying to find my own ship. We need help, Jamie. The Merodear is more than a few broken down ships can handle. The Pearl can do some damage but we need back up. I put the word out but the others have either high-tailed it or are too far away and out of touch. Will you help us?"

"It is my job to rid the Caribbean of—almost—all manner of pirates," James said watching as Jack winked to acknowledge that remark, but then he winced as it pulled on one of his bruises. James wanted to soothe it with his fingertips. Instead he said, "Yes. Of course, I will help."

James turned and strode to where the others waited noticing that Theo Groves had arrived on the scene.

"Ready the Dauntless. We are going pirate hunting, gentlemen."

"And lady," came an unexpected voice. They all turned to see Elizabeth Turner coming towards them. "If my husband and friends are going so I am as well."

"Elizabeth..." Will began.

"I am going, Will. I don't know what is going on but whatever it is, if it gets James to confer privately with Jack it must be something important."

"It could be dangerous, Mrs. Turner," James protested.

"If that is supposed to dissuade me try again, James. And do call me Elizabeth. You've known me since I was a child. It is silly to start calling me Mrs. Turner."

James dipped his head once in acquiescence. "Very well, Elizabeth. You and Will shall both remain here. This is the business of the King's Navy. Jack, come with me."

Jack went with him willingly but somehow James lost the argument that the Turners were to stay behind for they merely followed, stopping when he turned to glare at them and following again when he proceeded. Finally he stopped and this time put all of his considerable command into the stare he fixed on the Turners. He was gratified to see Will flinch, just barely, but it had absolutely no effect on Elizabeth. She put her hands on her hips and glared back at him.

"Now aren't you glad you didn't marry the lass?" Jack whispered near his ear. "She would have been running the fort as well as your household by the end of the first year."

James shot an annoyed look at his lover who ducked behind Will and then crossed his eyes at him. James tried not to laugh. Elizabeth must have caught something in his expression for she looked speculatively at him and then at Jack. Both men looked anywhere but at each other. Oh yes. Elizabeth was a handful and she was Will's handful, not his. Thank the Fates.

Shaking his head in resignation James said, "We had better leave now. All who are going aboard follow me."

#

The Dauntless made excellent headway sailing out of the harbour and into open waters; and this time James left the helmsman to do his job. He called a meeting in his cabin to get more information out of Jack and to plan their attack for when they found the Moreador. Of course the Turners had to attend as well. James also asked Theo Groves to join them. He was pleased his friend, and second-in-command, was available to accompany them. Theo's eyebrows climbed into his wig when he first saw Jack, but then a smile broke out and he began plying Jack with questions about the Pearl, until James called a halt and asked his own questions.  
He brought a chart out and spread it on the table. It was a little crowded in the cabin but they managed to fit with room to spare.

"Captain Sparrow, if you would be so kind as to pinpoint where you last saw the Spaniard?"

Jack leaned over the chart, his slender fingers eagerly running over the lines as if he could actually feel the ridges of coastline and smooth sandy beaches. Before becoming a pirate, Jack had told him, he had been a cartographer and loved charts almost as much as he loved the sea and James. He had yet to tell the tale of why he had turned pirate.

After a minute he said, "Here."

James bent closer and looked over Jack's shoulder. He caught a whiff of Asian spices, the scents of which, along with the rum he often drank, always seemed imbedded in Jack's skin, and felt a stirring of arousal in his groin. He forced himself to concentrate on the task at hand. Now was not the time for sensual pleasures.

Jack's finger rested on the spot named Isla Los Diablos. Of course, James groaned inwardly. It had to be something with a sinister name. It always was. He just hoped there were no cursed pirates to deal with this time. Give him old-fashioned mortal evil wrongdoers anytime—the kind that bled and died when you stuck them with a sword. They made their plans, arguing and debating and arguing again for the better part of an hour. The only one respecting James's status as commanding officer was Theo. Will and Elizabeth were naturally inclined to obstinacy and had their own opinions of how to deal with the pirate. James grew angrier and angrier with these two young people who thought they knew best and who were taking advantage of his friendship. He was just about to insist they leave the cabin when he realized Jack's temper was also rising. James wasn't sure if anyone else noticed but he heard the timbre of his lover's voice change; it became brittle even while Jack's expression remained open and slightly silly—his public face. He wasn't sure what was bothering Jack, although he suspected it had something to do with being forcibly separated from his ship again.

Finally Jack lost his fragile hold on his temper. Moving quicker than the eye could follow he reached into his shirt and pulled out his dagger, stabbing the map dead centre. Everyone froze and stopped talking. The dagger quivered right under their noses.

"Everyone be quiet!" Jack cried. "Just shut up!"

"Jack?" Will asked.

"Jack," James whispered, surreptitiously laying a calming hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack glanced sideways at James and nodded. "I'm all right, James. It's just... it's... I lost three good men because of that bastard. He'll pay for that."

"You hadn't mentioned that. I am sorry." And he was. He knew that Jack thought highly of his crew. Not only was he a good man, he was kind-hearted, too. It did not help to make him a good pirate but James wouldn't have him any other way.

Will cleared his throat. He was staring at the dagger that remained where it had been thrust.

"Uh, Jack? Where did you get this? This is one of mine. See? Here's my mark." Will indicated the butt of the handle. "In fact, I remember making it... for you, James."

Before James could form a reply in his head, Jack started talking. "It's like this you see. It was so very pretty and I couldn't resist. It was just lying there on the..."

Will had stopped listening. "You stole this from James? I'm ashamed of you, Jack. What did you do, break into James's home?"

"Well, I..." Jack trailed off, flicking his gaze towards James for help.

James heard himself say, "I wondered what happened to it. I thought perhaps I lost it the last time I took my sloop out. There were several nights that I spent camping and I didn't notice until I got back that it was missing."

"Would that have been on that little island near where Dead Man's Rock guards the inlet?" Jack asked. "Because I'm sure that's where I found it. It was just lying there beside a boulder."

"Yes. That's the one. I see I'll have to be more careful in the future with my possessions and about where I camp out," James replied in clipped tones, mildly disconcerted that he and Jack were so compatible as to be able to forge a lie together. At the same time, he was grateful that they knew each other that well.

Will was contrite. "Forgive me, Jack. I chased the wrong conclusion. My apologies for thinking so badly of you."

Jack grinned at him. "Not a problem, whelp. I've been accused of worse. No harm done."

James reached over and took the dagger. "I'll just put this someplace safe, shall I?" He slipped it under his belt. Jack's eyes followed his action. James levelly met his gaze but turned to Will and said, "I am glad to have it back. Such fine craftsmanship."

"Thank you, James." A faint blush at the praise painted Will's features. Elizabeth touched his arm and looked as pleased as he did.

"Well," James said, "our planning will go for naught if we don't locate the Merodear."

"I've a feeling," Jack agreed, "that if we don't find him, he'll find us."

#

A day later and Jack's words were proven prophetic. The Spaniard floated out of a fog bank, almost on top of them before they spied her. Guns spewing fire as if a demon from hell, she clipped the fore topgallant and put a hole straight through the mainsail of the Dauntless. James bellowed orders and his crew obeyed like the well-trained team they were. Thanks to intensive naval training their response time was remarkable and they managed to hole the hull of the Moreador, unfortunately not low enough for her to take on water. Even Will and Elizabeth did their part instead of getting in the way. Jack acted like a second commander, along with Theo Groves, enforcing James's orders and doling out his own. James saw some of his crew hesitate and look to him for guidance. He nodded his consent, and Jack was obeyed as James was—without question.  
The Merodear drew up on the starboard side of the Dauntless and her crew began swinging across. Drawing his sword, James fought alongside Jack and Will. Elizabeth, thankfully, hung back out of harm's way and retreated to the main cabin, but did not go without a fight. James saw her crash an empty wooden crate over the head of one pirate and club a second one with the handle of the first pirate's sword. He was relieved that she did not kill either of them. He was not ready for his former fiancée to have blood on her hands or her conscience. Judging by the vaguely green tinge to her features at the sight of a third invader being run through by her husband, she wasn't ready for that yet, either.

Jack had his hands full, literally, as the pirate he killed fell against him, pushing him against a wall and pinning his sword arm between them. It hindered his ability to meet an attack from another side. James shouted to him.

"Jack!"

Jack yelled back, "Busy here, James!"

"Heads up!" He tossed the dagger and hoped that Jack could catch it. It tumbled end over end through the air. Jack managed to shake off his burden, raise his hand and the dagger slapped neatly into his palm. He greeted the onrushing attacker by plunging the blade deep into the pirate's chest. The man dropped immediately. Then James had cause to skewer someone and no time to pay attention to what his friends were doing. He thought they might win this battle though it would be close. And then he saw Jack's face light up and James spun around to see something he never thought would make him happy—the Black Pearl sailed up on the other side of the Merodear and he knew for certain their odds had improved greatly.

#

What felt like hours later the crew of the Dauntless was exhausted but mostly intact. There were injuries and two casualties. The Spaniard's crew was either dead or arrested and in chains.  
James glowered at Captain Firenza as the pirate stood bloody and dishevelled before him. "You will pay for your crimes. Hanging will be too good for you."

The man swore at him in Spanish and then spat on the deck at James's feet, narrowly missing his shoes. James looked down at the spittle and then up at the pirate. He had the satisfaction of seeing a tiny glimmer of uncertainty appear in the pirate's eyes. Jack moved between them, getting in the face of their mutual enemy. His voice low as a growl, Jack fired a string of invectives at the other man in Spanish. The blackguard shouted something back, his tone derisive and he started to turn away. Jack grabbed him by the arm, whirled him around and slugged him in the nose and, when he clutched his face, blood streaming from his broken nose, Jack planted his fist in the man's gut. Then Jack stepped back to stand beside James.

Their eyes met and Jack grinned at him. "Couldn't help meself, Jamie. He d'serves far worse but I bowed to me baser instincts."

Jack trying to look contrite amused James greatly, for he did not succeed, far from it.

"Indeed. And he will get what he deserves. Captain Groves, please have this refuse removed to the brig and have a contingent of marines lock up the crew of the Merodear. You will take her in to Port Royal and meet us there."

"Aye, sir. Thank you, sir." Theo was well pleased with his assignment and set off to carry out his orders.

Will and Elizabeth appeared in front of James just as he and Jack indulged in a moment of trading fond gazes. James immediately hardened his features and Jack glanced away. When he looked back he was once more the sweet-natured pirate, playing his role to the hilt. He moved to sling an arm over each of their young friends' shoulders, swaying between them and gesturing with his hands as he recounted his part in the battle. James listened for a minute or two and then cleared his throat. Jack lifted an inquiring eyebrow but stopped talking.

"Captain Sparrow, the Governor may want to thank you personally for you and your crew's part in ridding us of the threat from the Merodear. If you would be so good as to accompany me on the Dauntless to Port Royal I will take you to him. Your ship may follow or not as you see fit."

Will broke in worriedly. "Surely you are not going to arrest Jack?"

"I stated my intentions," James said, a trifle hurt that Turner would think that of him.

Elizabeth's quick and bright gaze darted from one face to the other, assessing the situation. "Will. I think James would not see harm come to Jack, for his opinion of our colourful friend seems to have changed since last we saw them together. Is that not right, James?"

Damn her. James fixed what he hoped was a neutral expression on his face.

"Undoubtedly, since Captain Sparrow has proven trustworthy regarding this mutual threat, I find that my opinion has indeed changed."

"I think it's more than that," she said in low voice meant for just the four of them. "Please, James. Do tell!"

"Perhaps it would better explain how Jack came to be in possession of your dagger," Will added.

"And why you both referred to each other several times by your given names," Elizabeth put in.

Feeling highly uncomfortable, James hesitated. Jack saved him by tightening his hold on Elizabeth's shoulder and poking Will in the ribs.

"Now, now, children. Respect your elders. Some things are best left to the imagination." He winked lewdly at James who was unable to keep a straight face.

"Let me just say that I cannot speak of something that is in itself against naval conduct." There were some codes he simply refused to violate. With that he strode off to see that repairs to his ship were being carried out to his standards. The Turners regarded him thoughtfully for the rest of the voyage home, whispering between themselves whenever he appeared on deck. He kept his distance.

After they docked, the Pearl and the Merodear close behind, James saw the Stargazer and remembered he had wanted to check for mail. Yesterday seemed so long ago. By now it would be at his office and so could wait until the morrow. All he wanted now was to go home and take Jack with him. He supposed because of his hastily made up lie in front of Elizabeth that they ought to go speak with Governor Swann. It might not matter now that his friends thought they knew the truth of his relationship with Jack, but he still felt the need to keep their secret.

He ordered a carriage for himself and the Turners and made a show of asking Jack to accompany them. His pirate bowed formally with a twinkle in his eye, sweeping low to the ground with hat in hand. Elizabeth giggled and smiled broadly at James.

"The truth, James. Tell us the truth," she urged.

"And you, Jack," Will added.

"Could we get in the carriage and discuss this privately, at least?" James implored.

Once they were inside and the carriage set off for the Governor's mansion, Jack sat as close beside James as he could get without actually sitting in his lap, and laid his dreadlocked and bedecked head on James's shoulder. Judging by the delighted smiles from their friends seated across from them there really wasn't much more to say.

#

"At least we escaped without having to tell the Governor about us," James commented on the ride to his home much later. They had been invited to stay for dinner and now it was well past dark.  
Jack rubbed his hand up the inside of James's left leg and then patted his knee. "There, love. Give 'Lizabeth some credit for discretion."

"You are right. She would not endanger my career that way." He sighed and leaned his head back. He held out his hand palm up until Jack took it, lacing their fingers together. Looking at his lover out of the corner of his eye he said, "I would have my way with you right here and now if we were not so close to home."

Jack got up and sat again straddling James's lap, knees on the bench on either side of James's legs. He said, "Let's see how far we can get." Then he leaned in and kissed him thoroughly. They simply did that as the carriage rolled on, too tired for more friskiness.

Then the carriage stopped and James glanced out seeing his home all in darkness. It was too late for Mrs. Rush and Higgins to still be around. His housekeeper and butler must have gone home hours past.

"We're here. This will be the first time you can enter my home through the front door." Governor Swann had offered Jack a letter of marque, which, to James's hopes and wonder, Jack had accepted although it had taken him most of the evening to make his decision. He was now a legitimate employee of His Majesty's Navy. They needed to talk about that but it could also wait until the next day. Right now all he wanted was to climb into bed with Jack and sleep, and then to wake to more pleasurable activities.

Once inside the house, however, Jack's libido surged back to life and revived James's with it. They grappled and groped their way through the darkened house, heading to the stairs with only a few collisions with furniture or walls. A piece of paper folded in half so that it stood on its own rested on a table near the bottom of the stairs. James squinted at it in the dark and thought he recognized Mrs. Roth's handwriting, but Jack chose that moment to pull James's shirttails out of his breeches and to slip his slender fingers underneath. The cool touch against his fevered skin chased away all rational thought. He only wanted to get horizontal with Jack, and soon.

They stumbled up the stairs as if drunk, with arms wrapped around each other. Clothing was opened as they danced their way down the hallway, coming at last to James's bedroom. They spun around and around and fell dizzily onto the bed, laughter muffled against shoulders and pillows. James ended up on top and began to remove the rest of Jack's clothing. They quickly rid themselves of boots. He tugged his lover's shirt off over his head and worked on the breeches; his hand between them while Jack bestowed hot, sloppy kisses to his face, neck and shoulder. He felt Jack tense slightly under him but did not slow in his quest to get him naked.

Jack tapped him on the shoulder. "Love? Who is that?"

"Who is what?" he asked distractedly.

"That. The man in the doorway." He pointed.

Twisting around to look, James felt the wind knocked out of him when he laid eyes on the tall, stern looking man watching with shocked eyes from the hallway. The man wore a nightshirt, no slippers and held a sword in his hand. The tip of the blade rested on the floor as if he did not have the strength or intent to hold it as the weapon it was intended to be.

James rolled over and tried to stand, but found his movements hindered by his breeches, which Jack had pushed down his thighs without him being aware of it. Grateful that his shirt covered his bare backside he hiked his breeches back up, letting the shirt fall to cover evidence of his rapidly dwindling arousal, and then turned to face the newcomer. Jack sprawled on the bed, shirtless, lips swollen from hasty kisses, and already looking debauched. James spared him a quick glance to give himself time to recover.

Finally James swallowed the astonishment in his throat and said, "Wh-what are you doing here, Father?"

 

Part 2 :: Part 4


End file.
